The Taming of the Skrewt
by stormsborn
Summary: Blast-Ended Skrewt: A magical creature, extremely ill tempered, making it hard to get close to one.
1. Chapter 1

_**I burn, I pine, I perish, Tranio / If I achieve not this young modest girl**_

 _ **Counsel me, Tranio, for I know thou canst; / Assist me, Tranio, for I know thou wilt.**_

* * *

"Before you're dismissed for the day, I'd like to remind you that I will be selecting your partners for your potion's final this week."

Slughorn's announcement was met with a chorus of disappointed groans and complaints as students began packing up to leave for the day. Slughorn waved them off, a sign they were finally dismissed, and the room filled with chatter and the sound of scraping chairs on the stone floors as the class began to leave. Ted Tonks slung his bag over his shoulder as he left the room. Double potions with the Ravenclaws was never his favorite, not by a landslide, but it gave him an excuse to head down to the dungeons for an hour and _that_ gave him a chance to possibly bump into a certain Slytherin. He looked around as he made his way to the stairs, scanning the halls through the other students done with class for a very specific dark head of hair. The corners of his mouth turned up into a small, involuntary smile as his eyes focused on the girl he'd been looking for.

Andromeda Black.

Despite sharking a striking resemblance to her older, and much more terrifyingly hostile, sister Bellatrix, Andromeda was definitely the gentlest of the three sisters Black. Her eyes contained a certain kindness that Bellatrix lacked and Ted was absolutely sure that she wouldn't be someone to judge his blood or where he came from… if he ever worked up the nerve to speak more than three words to her, that is.

"Wipe the drool off your chin, Tonks, before you flood the whole dungeon."

Ted heard the familiar voice before he felt an arm sling over his shoulder. He knew right away that it was Amycus Carrow, the only Slytherin who had ever really wanted to be friends with Ted. They'd been best mates since their second year. Ted had fallen asleep in the common room one night as was awoken by a loud banging down the hall. He'd gotten up to check the source of the noise and found a very frustrated Amycus fuming before the kitchen door.

"What are you doing?" Ted had asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Someone told me that this is the door to the kitchens but the git never told me how to open it!" Amycus said, giving the portrait another hard kick to emphasize his point.

"Tickle the pear."

"What the what?" Amycus turned to Ted, his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Tickle the green pear." Ted yawned as he walked over, reaching up and tickling the fruit. It giggled before turning into a doorknob, which he then used to open the door to the kitchens. It was one of the first things the older Hufflepuffs had told him in his first year.

The rest had been history as Amycus and Ted bonded over pudding that night. Of course, it wasn't necessarily a friendship the society that Amycus lived very much approved of but it didn't seem to bother him much. That night, Ted had gained a friend and a protector.

"I'm not drooling, Am," Ted objected, his hand flying to his chin.

"She's as shallow as a puddle on flat land, Teddy. Don't know what you see in her."

Ted threw Am's arm off of him rolling his eyes. He'd told Ted this countless times.

"You don't know her any better than I do."

"Right but, out of the two of us, who is in the same house as she is?"

Ted was silent.

"And who spent years and years going to Christmas balls and birthday socials at the Black manor?"

"You know there's probably more to her than the façade she puts on for her parents and all the other Slytherins." Ted's voiced was filled with hope.

"It doesn't seem like much of a façade, my friend," Amycus said, popping Ted's optimism bubble. "She's like all the rest. Might be a _little_ nicer but she's not all you make her out to be."

"Oh, really?" Ted challenged. "You can't prove anyth–"

"Oi! Dromeda!"

Ted saw the dark hair whip around at the sound of her name and he almost lost feeling in his legs.

"Amycus, what the fu–"

"What, Carrow?" Andromeda asked, her voice laced with irritation. She must have been closer than she appeared because there she was, in front of them in all her raven-haired beauty with Emma Vanity at her side.

"Ted's got something he wa–"

"You dropped your quill," Ted interrupted, holding out his own quill to her. "Back there. You dropped it. I picked it up."

Andromeda's eyes shifted from the quill to Ted before she lifted one perfect eyebrow in confusion. She carefully reached out, plucking the quill from Ted's hand.

"Thanks, I guess?"

"No problem," Ted blurted out. "Anytime."

Andromeda gave Emma a look before the turning back to Ted and Amycus.

"I guess I'll see you," she said before turning and walking off with Emma, the two of them giggling over the ordeal. Ted stood, unmoving, as the two girls walked away.

"Was I right or was I right, Ted?" Amycus said, elbowing Ted in the ribs.

"She said she'd see me…" Ted said, a dazed smile had spread across his face.

"Oh, Merlin…"

"She said she'd see _me_!"

Amycus grabbed Ted by the shoulder, shaking him. "Listen to me. It was a way of saying goodbye without sounding like a bitch. It isn't like she just agreed to bear your children."

"Me!"

Amycus sighed, clearly frustrated with his friend at this point. He pulled back and punched Ted hard in the arm.

" _Ow_! What the _hell_ , Amycus!"

"You were losing it. I was bringing you back to earth."

Ted rubbed his arm and glared at Amycus as the two of them climbed the stairs out of the dungeons and began to head towards the Great Hall.

"Maybe if she just got to know me…"

"Since you won't shut up, I might as well tell you that I _may_ have a plan."

Ted turned to Amycus, his eyes full of hope.

"Really? What?"

"Later. I'm hungry." Amycus turned with a small wave, heading into the Great Hall for lunch.

"But–"

"Listen, I know you're having a crisis but my stomach is having a crisis of its own and, sorry buddy, but I've known my stomach since I was born. Food before dudes."

Ted sighed, shaking his head. He wasn't feeling to hungry himself. Deciding to just do some homework in the Hufflepuff common room, he waved Amycus off.

"Fine. I'll see you later. And when I find you, I want to know your plan."

* * *

 _ **A/N: This story, as you can see by the title and Lucentio's quote before the start of the chapter, is inspired by Shakespeare's The Taming of the Shrew but is also very influenced by 10 Things I Hate About You. Let me cover a few things before you get mad at me in the reviews. You're going to think some people are a bit out of character. I'd like to consider this kind of AU so, yes, they are going to be a bit OOC. Especially Amycus Carrow. Second, I'm quite aware that Blast-Ended Skrewts were not introduced, let alone created, until Harry Potter's fourth year but it went with the title. Bellatrix is supposed to be Katherina and Andromeda is meant to be Bianca. Ted is Lucientio and Amycus is Tranio. If you have any more concerns, you can leave them in the reviews and I'll try and explain them in the next chapter's rewrite. Hope you enjoyed xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

"We're going to _what?!_ "

Ted's voice echoed down the stone hallway. The outburst stopped several Ravenclaws in their tracks to stare at a panicky Ted and a very annoyed Amycus.

"For the _last_ time," Amycus spoke through gritted teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation, " _you_ are going to tutor Andromeda."

"In what, exactly?"

"Herbology. I overheard her saying that she was having trouble and needed help. Besides, it isn't like any of the other Slytherins could help her out."

"I don't know anything about Herbology, you git!" Ted cried, throwing his arms up in exasperation, "I had to _beg_ Sprout to pass me!" Herbology was never Ted's favorite, or best, subject. He couldn't tell two plants apart. There was no way he'd be any help to Andromeda. "And how am I supposed to tutor her anyway with Bellatrix watching her like a hawk? I get one stop too close to Andromeda and she'll rip my head off and gift it to the quidditch team to use as a quaffle!"

"Now, because I'm a genius, I've already worked that out for you. You're going to pay someone to distract Bellatrix." Amycus smiled at Ted smugly, obviously proud of his brilliant plan.

"And who is this someone?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange."

Ted let out a strangled, hysterical laugh.

"Rodolphus Lestrange wouldn't even look my way, let alone let me pay him to date the most psychotic bitch in school!"

"He actually comes in at a close second," Amycus said thoughtfully, "I think they'd actually make a lovely couple… though I never specified that he had to _date_ her… but that's an excellent way to distract someone! Good thinking, Teddy!"

Ted winced as Amycus clapped him on the back. As if he didn't already have enough to worry about. He shouldn't have told Amycus about his thing for Andromeda in the first place. Maybe if he had kept his stupid mouth shut, he wouldn't be knee deep in this stupid scheme.

"There's still no way I'd be able to pay him. Even if he _didn't_ hate me, I don't have that kind of money." If Ted's blood wasn't enough for the Slytherins to despise him, his financial status would have been enough to have the elitists that resided in the house torment him.

"I've thought that out as well," Amycus said, matter-of-factly.

"Are _you_ going to pay him? You've got the galleons to spare."

"No," Amycus scoffed, "I don't want Andromeda. Besides, I've got other things I need to use those galleons on. No, we're enlisting the help of none other than Thaddeus Nott."

" _HIM?!_ " Ted cried, "He hates me too!"

"No offense, Teddy, but every Slytherin kind of hates you."

"You don't," Ted said, "…right?"

Amycus was silent before beginning to walk away as Ted looked on in horror.

"Am? Amycus! You don't right? You're kidding?"

"It's a different kind of hate, buddy. Very different!"

Ted sighed, running off to keep up with a chuckling Amycus. This was going to be the death of him, he was sure.

* * *

"We need to talk," Bellatrix said solemnly as Andromeda walked into the empty Slytherin common room. Andromeda had just come back from a long day of classes and wanted nothing more than to retreat into her dorm. She sighed, dropping her school back on the ground as her older sister sat her down in one of the armchairs.

"What about?" Andromeda asked, bewildered. If she was to go off of previous experience, she knew that whatever speech Bellatrix was about to make was not going to be a good one.

Bellatrix paced for a bit as Narcissa lounged in a chair in the opposite corner of the common room. Andromeda lifted an eyebrow at her, as if she were silently asking what this was all about. Narcissa shrugged back at her, obviously as clueless as she was. Bellatrix finally stopped pacing, turning to face Andromeda.

"We need to talk about who you speak to on a daily basis," Bellatrix said.

Andromeda rolled her eyes and groaned, sinking back into the chair. "What exactly do you mean by that?" she asked, annoyed.

"I mean, we need to talk about certain people you speak to on a daily basis. You know what mother and father said," Bellatrix said, her arms crossed over her chest and her hip cocked to the side as she lectured Andromeda.

"I don't believe they meant I was to literally stay away from all of them. The school is full of Muggleborns, we can't exactly escape them."

"It's one thing to be surrounded by them, that we can't help, it's another to be seen talking to one on a daily basis." Bellatrix scolded.

"And who exactly are you talking about?"

"That Tonks kid, Amycus Carrow's little mudblood friend. Alecto said she's seen you speak to him on more than one occasion."

Andromeda groaned in frustration, her hand running through her hair. She was exhausted and all she wanted was to go up to her dorm and her she was being interrogated by her sister.

"I don't know what you mean by 'more than one occasion.' I've only spoken to him once recently and he was just returning my quill to me," Andromeda said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"If it were me, I would have left it behind… or, better yet, prevented the quill from dropping in the first place." Bella began pacing again.

"Merlin, Bella, it was just a quill! Do you want me to burn it? Fine!" Andromeda dug through her bag, pulling out the quill that Ted had returned to her and tossed it into the common room fireplace before falling back into the armchair, folding her arms over her chest and giving Bellatrix and icy look. "Happy now?"

"I won't be until you learn your lesson. Mudbloods have their place and that is beneath us. Your quill has a place and that place is secured in your bag. I don't want to hear about this happening again."

"Fine. It won't," Andromeda said, "Anything else you want to talk about while you're bitching at me?"

"Just one more thing."

Andromeda rolled her eyes, preparing for another lecture about something else just as stupid.

"How many times have I told you to stay away from Thaddeus Nott?"

Andromeda looked up, obviously guilty of this one. It wasn't that she was involved with him, he was a boy who gave her attention and she was a girl who liked the attention she got. She didn't see any harm in a little flirtation.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"I told you that he is a womanizing prick and being involved with him will absolutely ruin your reputation."

"Why are you always calling me out for shit like this?" Andromeda asked suddenly, tired of her sister's interrogations. She was over being targeted by the eldest Black like she was a toddler who needed to be constantly taught lessons. "Why is it never Narcissa getting lectured?"

"Narcissa is never the one trying my patience!"

"Because you're always keeping such a close eye on me! It's stupid and unfair!" Andromeda grabbed her schoolbag and stormed off to her dorm.

Bellatrix sighed, falling back on the chair that Andromeda abandoned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm just trying to help her, Narcissa. You know that, right? Our parents are much, much worse."

"Maybe she's got to deal with them sooner or later," Narcissa said, "maybe that's the only way she'll learn."

"I'm just trying to keep her out of trouble."

"Well, it's either she learn to shape up on her own or she get a harsh wake up call," Narcissa said.

"You know how hard it is to get her to listen," Bellatrix said.

"Maybe you should go and speak to Nott, too. Saw him get a little too friendly with her at dinner the other night and, while she may be reciprocating it, he's obviously initiating whatever's going on between them more than half the time," Narcissa said, trying not to sound like a snitch.

"You know what," Bella said, standing, "I think I will."

"Give him my regards," Narcissa said as Bella stormed out of the common room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, give me the name of the plant that, when consumed, causes one to grow gills, causes webbing between fingers and toes, and can allow one to breath underwater for a period of time," Amycus read from the Herbology book, his chair leaning back and his feet kicked up on the library table. Madam Pince would have his head for this if he was caught but, clearly, that was the least of his worries.

"It isn't… it isn't Gurdyroot, is it?" Ted answered sheepishly. He'd spent a good amount of time trying to get this down for Andromeda. Herbology wasn't his best subject, he often got his roots and leaves and weeds and such confused. It was one of the only subjects he only scraped by in.

"Tedward Tonks, Is that your final answer?" Amycus said, reminiscent to Ted of a Muggle game show host.

"N-No? Wait, _Tedward_?"

"Well, Mr. Tonks, I am afraid that answer is incorrect! The answer you were looking for was _Gillyweed_." Amycus closed the book shut with a loud _thunk!_ that almost summoned the librarian over to give them a shrewish scolding.

"That isn't fair. You didn't even give me a second chance to correct myself. You'd make a horrible Muggle game show host," Ted said, crumpling up a piece of parchment and hurling it at his friend across the table. "You didn't even get my name right. _Tedward_?"

"My game, my rules," Amycus said, "and those rules state that I'm allowed to call you whatever I'd like during this game, no complaints."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I said no complaints."

Ted began to put his things into his bag, sighing at his friend lounging on the leaned back chair. He silently hoped that it would fall at any moment, bring Amycus down with it and earning him a shrill scolding from the old librarian. But, before it had the chance to topple backward, Amycus sat up and placed the book back on the table.

"Where do you think you're going?" Amycus said.

"I thought we were finished today. Jeez, _dad_ , don't have a conniption."

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere."

"Why not?"

"I'm expecting someone."

Ted lifted his brow at him in confusion. Expecting someone? Who would Amycus be expecting? Did he get one of the other Hufflepuffs to help him with Herbology so he could help Andromeda with it? Did he somehow convince another Slytherin to brew him a potion that would allow him to absorb all the Herbology information he needed? He desperately hoped that it was the last one, even though it was highly unlikely to be the case.

"Who would you be expecting? This is our thing, remember? You're supposed to be helping me until I can tutor–"

"Andromeda!" Amycus said, looking past Ted to behind him where Andromeda was walking up.

"Amycus, what the fuck?!" Ted said, dropping his voice to a hostile whisper, "You _know_ I'm not ready to tutor her yet!"

" _Docendo discimus_ ," Amycus said, "by teaching, we learn. Good luck, kid."

Ted scowled at his friend as Amycus clapped him on the shoulder, said a rushed goodbye to Andromeda and left the area, probably to stand behind a nearby shelf and watch to ridicule Ted about it later.

Andromeda made her way over to the table, setting her things down.

"Hey…" she said, trailing off, obviously forgetting his name.

"Ted," he said, "Ted Tonks? We have Transfiguration together?"

"Right," she said, sitting down on the chair across from him as opposed to the one next to him. The silence afterwards was awkward, neither of them being very comfortable with the situation. Ted knew he wasn't ready and Andromeda had to make sure nobody saw her with him.

"So…" Ted started, trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about, "w-what did you need the help with? Anything specific?"

"I, um, I kind of get the plant names and purposes confused, mostly."

"Oh, me too!" Ted said, earning a confused look from Andromeda. He chuckled nervously. "I-I mean I _did_. I don't now… which is why I'm here… tutoring you."

"I would sure hope so," Andromeda said, giving a small, nervous laugh of her own that mesmerized Ted by how cute it was. "Um… Ted?"

"Huh?" Ted hadn't realized how long he'd been staring at her. It could have been seconds or minutes and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he snapped out of it. "Sorry, haven't been sleeping much."

"Oh… no, no, that's okay," Andromeda said, smiling kindly, "It's been a bit of a stressful term."

"You've no idea," Ted murmured.

"Hm?"

"I, um, I said I've got an idea… what if we took this outside? You know, where the plants… are?" Ted suggested, smiling a bit. "I-I mean if you don't want to, I understand. I know that you'll probably get an earful from your sister but–"

Andromeda stopped him midsentence. "That sounds really nice, actually."

Ted was surprised that she agreed but he was happy about it nonetheless. They packed up and left the library. The walk outside started a bit awkward but that was expected considering that Andromeda and Ted never really talked much. It wasn't like Ted was allowed to anyway, considering Bellatrix did a good job at letting everyone know that the Black sisters were off limits, but he figured now would be as good a time as any.

"So…" Ted started, trying to get a conversation going, "what's your, uh… what's your opinion on The Three Broomsticks?"

Andromeda gave Ted a sympathetic look. A look that Ted didn't like.

"Listen, Tom…"

"Ted."

"You understand that with Bella on my back, I can't exactly go out, right? I mean, not just with… your _kind_. I can't go out with anyone. She's always scaring them off and you're really sweet and all but being someone interested in me and being… your kind is kind of a double death sentence."

Ted knew that Andromeda thought she was sounding sincere and polite but, truthfully, it was probably the most shallow thing Ted had heard and he knew, deep down, she was only saying that because she wasn't interested in him.

"Right, I understand that, but what if I told you I found someone who could probably get Bellatrix off your back for a while so you can actually have a little fun?"

"I would say that it was impossible but it's a cute effort and I commend you for trying."

"No, I'm serious."

"No way. Who did you find that would fit Bella's extremely small list of acceptable traits and is also _willing_ to deal with my bitch sister?"

"You'd be surprised. Just know that I've taken care of it and soon you'll be able to freely go to Hogsmeade… with me… if you want, I mean."

"If you found someone to take care of her, I'll even treat you to butterbeer."

Ted smiled, feeling utterly triumphant that his plan was finally beginning to work and that maybe he actually had a chance with Andromeda after all.

"So… if you'd still like to, I know a nice spot over near the greenhouses where you're sure not to be caught with me."

* * *

It was late afternoon and Professor Slughorn was lounging in his office, a drink on his desk and a stack of finished, graded papers before him. He was just about to doze off when Rodolphus knocked sharply on the door, startling the Potions master awake.

"Yes, yes, what can I do for you, Mister Lestrange?" Slughorn said, becoming more alert.

"I didn't mean to bother you, professor, it's just something very urgent that I needed to speak to you about right away." Rodolphus said, leaning against the door to his office, flipping a galleon in his hand.

"Well, come on in," Slughorn said, waving him over and moving the graded papers over to another table in his office. He offered Rodolphus the chair in front of the desk as he sat back, taking a sip of his drink. "What is so urgent?"

"It's about the Potions final. I've come to the realization that perhaps my final could be a tad better if I were to switch my partner."

"Mister Lestrange, you understand that my decisions for partners are final. I haven't even announced your partners yet, how would you know the partner I assign you with won't be to your, for lack of a better term, your expectations?"

"I know who I work well with, Professor, and I know that you were definitely not intending on partnering me with this… specific individual. Perhaps I could sway your decision a bit more?" Rodolphus flipped the galleon one more time, allowing it to land on the desk in front of Slughorn.

"Mister Lestrange, you are aware that I am not to take bribes. This is very dishonest of you."

"Professor, I think the both of us know that I have never been one of the honest ones… and that you've never turned down a bribe before. Now, I've got nine more galleons for you if you just do me one favor and change whatever partner you were going to give me and pair me with Bellatrix Black."

"Bellatrix Black? Why on earth would you want to be paired with her? I've got students begging me _not_ to pair them with the girl."

"Then wouldn't that make them happy as well? They don't have to deal with her, I get what I want, and you get ten galleons richer. What do you say, Professor?"

Slughorn looked nervously from the galleon resting on the desk in front of him to the student in the seat before the desk. He swallowed heavily before heaving a sigh.

"Fine. You'll be partnered with Bellatrix Black, as you wish. Your final had better exceed any and all of my expectations, Mister Lestrange."

Rodolphus dropped a bag with nine more galleons in it on the desk before Slughorn. "Don't worry, Professor. I promise you, I do nothing half-assed."


	4. Chapter 4

"As promised, class, I've got your partners for the potions final right here in my hand!" Slughorn announced with all the excitement he could muster only to be met with a chorus of disappointed groans. He held his hand up to silence them, expecting this response. "You lot have no choice so you'd better accept it now or you'll be accepting a failing grade later. Now… Lysandra Travers… you'll be paired up with Thalia Prewett."

There was a small, triumphant _yes!_ from Lysandra in the left corner of the room, met with a laugh from Thalia next to her. Evan Rosier and Maisie Wright had been paired together, a groan erupting from either side of the room as they hung their heads in disappointment.

"Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange."

" _WHAT?_ "

Everyone turned to look at Bellatrix, who had emitted the inhuman screech. Rodolphus turned and smirked, waggling his fingers at her tauntingly. This earned him a scowl. The rest of the names had been called and Slughorn let them pair up to begin their discussion for whatever they would do for the final, a list of suggested potions on the board at the front of the room. Rodolphus sauntered over to Bellatrix's table, whoever was sitting next to her had gotten up and moved to sit with their partner, leaving the seat next to Bella empty for Rod. He slid in, propping his chin up with his hand and a smirk set in his face, waiting for her to turn around, something she was desperately trying to avoid. Finally, she turned to face him, unable to find anyone else she could talk to seeing that everyone else had already paired up with their partners and were now discussing their finals.

"So…" Rodolphus started, "nice of you to join the group discussion. Thanks for taking your time to be here."

"Shut it. We're doing a Polyjuice."

"Oh! Ambitious are we? Well, sorry to burst your bubble but turning into you wouldn't exactly be my description of a perfect day."

"I'm not to hip on turning into a blubbering idiot myself but the potion is impressive. It would look incredibly good if we could brew a complicated potion like that. Our marks would be outstanding."

"And it would be equally humiliating if we were to fail the potion in front of the class… and it was also be quite painful to be stuck between transforming into you." Rod's voice was filled with distaste, any playful banter long gone. "Perhaps we should do something on the recommended potions list? Something that will guarantee our passing?"

"Because pulling off a Polyjuice _would_ guarantee our passing?"

"Or it could be completely disastrous, much like any interaction with you is."

Bellatrix huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She wanted to murder him and if she could have, she would. Perhaps she could brew something that would dissolve his body… then she'd be rid of him and would get a passing grade for a successful potion. Rod, on the other hand, was starting to think he had signed up for more than he bargained for. He knew she would be a handful, that was a given, but he didn't realize that she would be this shrewish.

"Look, if you aren't going to settle for doing a simpler potion then, by all means, do the Polyjuice yourself. But you're forgetting that we have to present it together so it'll kind of be a problem when we show up on the date with two different potions." Rod was getting fed up already. "So you either convince me to do the Polyjuice with you or we drop it and you go with _my_ idea of doing a simpler potion that will guarantee us passing marks. Your decision, princess."

Bella sat back in surprise before the irritation set in on her face. "What do I have to do to convince you to do the Polyjuice, then?"

Rod sat back and put his feet up on the table, smirking at the witch in front of him. "Hogsmeade."

"No." Bella's reply was quick and sharp, as if she had expected that. Obviously she wasn't going to be so easily swayed, Rod could sense that now.

"Then no deal," Rod said, raising his hands in defeat. He would get her out one way or another. He may not have been as honest as the next guy but he was going to give Nott his money's worth, even if he didn't like him very much.

"Well, eventually I'll get you to do this potion, whether you like it or not."

"If that's how you're thinking about it, then you'll eventually end up going to Hogsmeade with me." Rod winked at Bella, his smirk widening.

Bella rolled her eyes. This wasn't going to be easy but like hell Rod would back down from a challenge like this. The two of them were pulled from their argument by Slughorn announcing that they were dismissed and to remember to meet up outside of class to work on their finals.

"You hear that, princess? Looks like you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together." Rod wiggled his eyebrows at Bellatrix as she packed up. Bella scoffed, sneering at him.

"Most of that will be against my will," Bellatrix said, shoving her ink in her book bag and slinging it over her shoulder, " _Almost none_ of it will be willingly."

"Almost!" Rod called after her as she left the room with the rest of the class. This was going to be a long process… long but incredibly fun for him.


	5. Chapter 5

"We have a problem," Ted said, slamming his books down on the library table in front of Amycus.

"And what, pray tell, is the dilemma, kid? Andy find out you're clueless yet?" Amycus asked, putting his book down on the table.

"No. Rodolphus just told me that he's not having _any_ luck with Bellatrix. She's rebuffed any advances he made and he's tried and least three times."

"That truly is a dilemma," Amycus murmured, rubbing his chin in thought.

"I'm starting to think that maybe this whole plan is a mistake," Ted said with defeat as he sat down across from Amycus.

"If you're starting to think that, it means you aren't as interested in Andy as you thought. We can scrap the whole thing if that's how you feel."

"That's not it!" Ted cried, "Did you really think Bellatrix would be so easily picked up like that? It's turning out to be more difficult than any of us thought."

"This can be amended."

"Yeah? How?"

"Just dig for stuff on Bellatrix when you're with Andromeda next," Amycus said plainly, "When _are_ you fake tutoring her next?"

"We're meeting up this afternoon."

"Then ask her some questions about Bellatrix. See if you can find anything that'll help Lestrange woo the shrew." Amycus chuckled at his own rhyme. Ted thought it over and decided that was a good enough idea to maybe work. That afternoon when he met up with Andromeda in the library, he got straight to the point. Andromeda had barely set her things down when Ted sprung the trap.

"Can I ask you something?" Ted asked before even opening the Herbology text.

"Uh… sure?"

"What, um… what would, hypothetically, get Bellatrix to go out on a date with, say, Rodolphus Lestrange?"

"You got _Lestrange_ to agree to date Bellatrix?!"

"Well… he agreed, yeah, but it's turning out to be a tad more difficult than originally thought."

"I could have told you that," scoffed Andromeda, "I told you she is a mythic bitch."

"Do you have any information that could potentially help Lestrange… woo the shrew?" Ted asked, chuckling at his reuse of Amycus' rhyme. Andromeda thought for a second.

"Her favorite sweet is licorice wands, if that's any help at all… the blackcurrant ones. She hates all the others. Says they're too sweet for her taste."

"What else?" Ted was furiously jotting all of her answers down on a piece of parchment. By the end of their meeting, there had been no tutoring done and Ted had a whole foot of parchment with notes on what Bellatrix liked and didn't like. Thinks like Bella hated the smell of smoke but Bella had confided in her sisters that her amortentia scent was lavender, old books, and grass after rain. Deep, rich red was her favorite color, though she'd never admit it. In the end, Ted learned a lot more about Bellatrix than he truly wanted to know.

"What about you?" Ted asked as Andromeda was preparing to pack up.

"Hm?"

"What would… er, what are some things about you? What's your amortentia scent? Do… do you have one?"

"I do," Andromeda said, though she looked slightly uncomfortable, "I think that's a rather personal question, don't you?"

Ted froze up and cleared his throat, mumbling an apology that he hoped Andromeda had heard. She stuttered that it was alright and that she'd see him tomorrow before packing up her things and leaving Ted on the table, a flustered mess. He knew he had pushed it but at least she had agreed to see him again. At least tomorrow they could act like he never asked that question. He packed up his things and headed to the Great Hall for dinner, hoping he'd run into Lestrange so that he'd be able to let him know all the info he just learned. Ted spotted Amycus and Rodolphus sitting together on the Slytherin table and decided to grow a pair and head over, sliding into the seat across from the two of them.

"Look at this little rebel," Rodolphus teased, "What are you doing all the way over here, you brave little badger?"

"I dug for a little bit of information on Bellatrix today while I was with Andromeda. Some things I think might help you." Ted said proudly.

"Alright… let's hear them," said Amycus, probably more eager than Lestrange to learn of Bellatrix's deep dark secrets. Ted pulled out the parchment and began reading.

"She likes blackcurrant licorice wands… just those, though. Don't get her any other kind. She enjoys classic music. Her mother played the piano for her and her sisters while they were growing up and they've all sort of got this fascination with it. Oh! And Andromeda said a while back she had a weird thing for Gilderoy Lockhart so I suppose you could say that she likes… pretty guys?"

"Are you telling me I'm not a pretty guy?" Rodolphus asked, mildly offended. Ted looked at Amycus in a mild panic, who looked back at him with equal fear.

"W-What are you talking about, he's _very_ pretty!" Amycus said, gesturing to Rodolphus, "Look at that face! You're telling me yo don't think that face is pretty, Ted?"

"N-No! That's not what I was saying at all I just meant that-"

The two of them rambled on for minutes before it finally quieted down between the two of them scrambling.

"Okay, okay," Ted said, "Andromeda said she also really likes reading way more than you think and she spends a majority of her downtime in the library where it's actually quiet as opposed to the common room. Andy said she heads there after dinner to avoid the crowd and stays until curfew."

"The library?" Rodolphus said thoughtfully, "never thought of her as a reader but I suppose it makes sense."

"Maybe you should, uh… pop on by after dinner?" Ted said, nudging him from across the table only to get a glare back.

"Listen, I hear that there's going to be a party in that disappearing room, right? You've heard of it already I bet. Some Slytherins are throwing it. I hear it's going to be a rager. Maybe that'll be something you could take her to." Amycus suggested.

"Andromeda's talked about that a few times. Said she heard about it last week. If Bellatrix goes, that means Bella has to let _her_ go." Ted said.

It took a few minutes more of convincing before Rodolphus finally agreed to look for Bellatrix in the library that night and convince her to go to the party with him. Dinner had ended and Rodolphus made his way up to the library, though that wasn't necessarily his idea of what he'd like to do after dinner, he had been paid already and might as well finish the job he started.

He walked in, avoiding a glare from Madam Pince and scoped the place looking for Bellatrix. He found her in a squishy armchair by a fireplace, lost in a novel. He had never seen her so concentrated before and wondered just how long she had been there reading. He made his way over and sat quietly in the chair across from her, putting his feet up on the coffee table in front of them and waiting for her to look up and notice him.

"Must you ruin every place I call sacred, Lestrange?" Bellatrix asked, turning a page but not looking up from the novel in front of her.

"Do you mind?" Rodolphus asked, picking up a random book off the nearest shelf, "You're kind of ruining the silence for me."

Bella scowled at him, placing her bookmark inside her book before closing it and putting it on the table. "If you're planning on asking me out again, you might as well give up now because I can guarantee the answer will be no."

"That's quite a big assumption that I'm here to ask you to Hogsmeade again. Don't think so highly of yourself, Black. What if I had come here to look for you to work on our potions final?"

Bellatrix wasn't buying it. "What are you really doing here, Lestrange?"

"I'm here to read. Can't two bibliophiles find common ground in a library?"

"Not if one of them is clearly trying to bother the other," Bella said. "There are tons of empty chairs all over the library. Why did you have to pick _that_ one?"

"This one is close to the fireplace and I happen to like warmth, thank you very much. You aren't the only person in the worth deserving of the warmth of a fire, however much you may think it."

Bella rolled her eyes, picking up her book once more and trying to ignore the nuisance sitting in front of her. Rod opened the book to a random page, pretending to read whatever was on it but occasionally looking up at the witch across from him. Her brow was furrowed, as if she didn't quite understand what was happening in her novel before her eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone so invested in a book before," Rodolphus said, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Perhaps it's because–"

"It's kind of sexy."

This shut Bellatrix up, never having been called that before. Rod could swear he saw the faint hint of blush on Bella's cheeks in the glow of the fireplace but he didn't point it out. She ducked back into her book again, not giving him a response.

"Come to that party with me," Rod said.

"You never quit, do you?" Bella asked, closing her book and resting it on her lap.

"Was that a yes?"

"No," Bella said, getting up and putting her book in her bag.

"Was that a no, then?"

Bella smirked down at her things, fastening her bag shut and slinging it over her shoulder.

"No," she said as she began walking away from him.

"I'll see you in the common room at nine, then!" Rod called after her. His shout earned him a harsh shushing from the librarian but he barely noticed, sitting back in the seat with a triumphant smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Andromeda's footsteps were as quiet as she could make them as she snuck down the steps from the Slytherin girls' dorms with Emma Vanity to the common room where Bellatrix was reading. The whole house had heard of the party going on that night, leaving the common room blissfully near empty. Bellatrix had taken residence near the fireplace, her back to the rest of the room. This was Andromeda's chance. At least if Bella didn't go, there would be no way for her to know that _she_ went. She and Emma began making their way across the common room when they were startled by Bellatrix's voice.

"If you thought you could get past me, you were sorely mistaken," Bella said, not even turning around to face them.

"Come _on_ , Bella!" Andromeda whined, "It's just a party! A party thrown by our own _house_! What's so bad about it that I can't go and have a little fun tonight?"

"Anyone could get into that party, Andromeda. I'm just looking out for you."

"By being a complete pain in my ass! Everyone is at that party tonight! You can't just be a normal teenager for _one night_ and understand how I feel? You don't have to play the role of parent here, Bellatrix. Otherwise Hogwarts would have _let_ our parents dorm with us!"

Bellatrix stood in front of the two girls, her face stony and expressionless after Andromeda's outburst. "You can't go if I don't go."

"Then come! Be a _person_ for once and come and have fun," Andromeda begged.

Bellatrix thought for a second before sighing, running her hands through her curls in exasperation before giving in. "Fine. I'll go."

"Thank you!" Andromeda said, throwing her arms around Bellatrix in an embrace that was rare for the eldest Black sister. Bella wasn't a hugger. As soon as Andromeda let go, Bella turned to get her jumper from the seat she was sitting at, Rodolphus catching her eye as he emerged from the boys' dorms.

"Ah, good. You're ready," he said, his cheeky grin ever present on his face.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, slipping her jumper on.

"I told you I'd get you at nine. I came down a little early. Is that what you're wearing?" Bella scowled at his question and Rodolphus raised his hands in surrender. "It's fine. Wear whatever you like."

The four of them left the common room, making their way to the seventh floor. Whoever had decided to have the party in that room must have been smart because the four of them would have missed the entrance if it wasn't for someone walking it out of it in time to let them in. Music was blaring and there was food and bodies everywhere. There were definitely more people at this party than just Slytherin and that bothered Bellatrix but there was nothing she could do about it now. Bellatrix had lost track of where Andromeda and Emma had gone and soon Bella had lost Rodolphus in the crowd as well. She began pushing her way through, looking for somewhere to get a drink when she was cut off by Thaddeus Nott.

"Looking good tonight, Trixie," he said, "is that a new jumper?"

"Fuck off," Bella said, rolling her eyes and turning around. He quickly moved in front of her again.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Away from you?"

"Is your sister here?" Nott asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You stay away from my sister," Bellatrix hissed menacingly. She knew he was going to try something tonight and that she never should have agreed to let her go. Now she had to keep an eye on Andromeda all night and she didn't even know where she went.

"Oh, I'll stay away from her. But I can't guarantee that she'll stay away from me."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, turning back the other way and walking away from Nott as he was distracted by news of a fight going on in another corner of the room. Bella wasn't sure where Andromeda or Rodolphus could have gone. The room was only so big and she could only do so many circles around it. By her second time around, she had run into exactly what she didn't want to see: Nott and Andromeda. Nott looked up and saw Bellatrix, grinning a grin that Bellatrix wanted to slap off of his face.

"Look who found me!" he shouted over the music. Andromeda was avoiding Bellatrix's eyes. They almost walked past her when Bella grabbed Andromeda's arm, pulling her to the side.

"Andromeda, wait–"

"No! Look, I'm enjoying myself!"

"There's something I need to tell you," Bellatrix said, a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Why can't you just bugger off and try and enjoy yourself tonight? Leave me alone." Andromeda took Nott's hand and allowed him to lead her away, leaving Bellatrix fuming. Someone came up with a tray of Firewhiskey shots and Bella took one, knocking it back without a second thought before grabbing another and taking that, too. Rodolphus had finally found his way back to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking from her to the tray of shots.

"I'm getting trashed, isn't that what I'm _supposed_ to do at a party?" She took a third shot, grabbing two more and walking away. "Catch up with you later."

Meanwhile, Ted and Amycus had gotten to the party early. Ted had spent most of his time there trying to find Andromeda while Amycus was on his own quest to find someone for the night. Both were relatively unsuccessful in their ventures.

"You haven't seen her yet, have you?" Ted asked Amycus when they finally met up again. Ted was getting jumpy and was starting to think maybe Bellatrix hadn't let her come.

"Relax, you git. Turn around," Amycus said, turning Ted forcefully to look behind him. There Andromeda was, laughing with Emma Vanity and a drink in her hand. Ted smiled pushing his way through the crowd and walking up to her.

"Hey, you made it!" he said, smiling as he saw her.

"Oh… hi, Ted!" Andromeda said, Ted unaware that this was slightly awkward for her, "Y-You know Emma, right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I think we've got History of Magic together."

"Right…" Emma said, turning back to Andromeda to give her a look.

"So… you, uh… you look really amazing tonight, Andy."

Andromeda looked down, a light blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Thanks."

"But I think we all know _I_ look amazing," Nott said, sneaking up behind Andromeda and curling an arm around her waist. The girls laughed uncomfortably and Andy shot Ted a sympathetic look. The same look she had given him their first tutoring session. Nott started to pull Andy away, Emma following suit and Andromeda turned back to give Ted one more apologetic look.

"I'll see you around, okay?"

Nott flashed Ted a smile and winked at him, mouthing " _it's working_ " as he began leading Andromeda away. Ted stood, dumbfounded, in the middle of the party. He walked off, feeling stupid for even agreeing to this idiotic plot in the first place. He should have known that using Nott was going to backfire on them and that Andromeda was bound to choose Nott over him.

As Nott led Andromeda away, there was not a point in time when Nott wouldn't stop talking about himself. Whether it was about his possible Quidditch draft after he finished school to the almost modeling stint he had with Witch Weekly. After sitting and listening to the same stories over and over, Andromeda got bored, getting up and leaving without Nott even noticing.

Rodolphus had finally managed to find Bellatrix after she had left him earlier. She was definitely drunk, stumbling past him with a glass in her hand.

"Hey, hey, hey… why don't you let me take that for you, huh?" Rod asked, grabbing her arm and attempting to take the drink from her hand.

"No, that's _mine_ ," she said, yanking her arm away from him and downing whatever was left in the glass. Rodolphus scratched his head, sighing in frustration as he tried to follow her but was caught by Nott.

"How'd you do it, man?" Nott asked, punching him in the arm softly.

"Do what?"

"Get Bellatrix the bitch to act like an actual human being?"

Just as Nott had finished the sentence, Rodolphus saw her rise up on a table that held the food behind Nott, dancing to whatever was playing. He cursed loudly, rushing over. She was definitely too drunk to be there now and if he didn't get her out of there, sober Bellatrix was going to hex his ass into next week. Bella turned sharply, twisting her ankle and crying out as she fell off the table, right into Rod's arms. If he hadn't been standing where he was, she probably would have fallen to the ground and gotten a worse injury.

"Are you okay?" he asked, shouting over the music.

"I'm fine!" Bella said, attempting to stand before hissing in pain and lifting her leg up, leaning on Rodolphus to keep her balanced.

"That doesn't look like fine to me," he said, moving to sling her arm over his shoulder as he wrapped his around her waist, allowing her to put her weight on him so they could limp to the nearest seat. They found a couch a little ways in, Rodolphus clearing off whoever was on it so Bella could sit down and he could get a look at her ankle.

Rod had just gotten her to sit down, her head foggy and her body heavy with alcohol, when Ted came up behind the couch.

"We need to talk," Ted shouted.

"Can it wait? I'm kind of busy," Rodolphus said, lifting the hem of Bella's pants to examine her rapidly swelling ankle.

"It's important," Ted said, calling him over away from Bellatrix. As soon as he was sure they were out of earshot, he spoke again. "The deal is off."

"What?"

"Our deal. It's off. She never wanted me; she wanted Nott the whole time."

Rodolphus pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, looking back to make sure Bellatrix was okay. "Is this girl worth it? Is she worth all the trouble you went through to get Nott to agree?"

"I-I guess I _thought_ she was but–"

"Either she is or she isn't," Rodolphus said, "Listen, Nott isn't half the man you are and I don't want you to let him or anyone else make you feel like you don't deserve what you want. Now go get her, you Hufflefuck."

Rodolphus quickly went back to taking care of Bellatrix while Ted stood there trying to figure out if Rod had just insulted him or empowered him. Rod slung her arm over his shoulder again and practically had to drag the drunk and injured Bellatrix out of the room to find a stone bench that they could sit on outside.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Bella slurred as Rod set her down on the nearest bench he could find.

"Because you've twisted your ankle," Rod said as he rolled up the hem of Bella's pants once more to check the swelling of her ankle.

"You don't care about me."

"Sure I do."

"Why?"

"Because then I'd have to start dating girls who _actually_ like me."

"If you can even find one."

"See? That right there is why I like you so much. Who needs affection when I have blind hatred?" Rod said, grinning up at her from the ground in front of her.

"Look, I'm fine," Bella said, standing up only to cry out in pain and fall back on her seat, smacking the back of her head on the stone wall behind her with a loud _thunk!_

"Great, now you've gone and given yourself a concussion," Rod said, standing quickly to examine her head.

"I'm fine," Bellatrix repeated once more, "I just need to get back to my dorm and sleep off the hangover… or I could… just do that here…"

Bella because leaning over, attempting to lie down on the stone bench.

"Hey! Hey! No, no, no… you don't sleep with a concussion, genius," Rod said, moving her upright again and smacking her face lightly to keep her awake. "Hey, open your eyes! Look at me!"

Bella opened her eyes slowly, as if her whole body were moving in slow motion. She blinked slowly several times after that. "Hey…" she said softly, "Your eyes are really blue."

Rod cracked up, moving to sit on the bench next to her. "When you're ready to stand and I'm sure you're okay, I'll walk you back to your dorm, alright?"

Bella made a small noise of agreement next to him. Meanwhile, Andromeda was scouring the party looking for Bellatrix. She hadn't seen her since she fell off the table and was starting to get worried. She had found Emma, asking her if she had seen her in the last few minutes when Nott came up behind them. "You leaving so soon, sweetheart?"

"I've got to find Bella. I don't know where she went."

"Let your sister go. She's probably off ruining the party for someone else."

"I really need to find her," Andromeda said, mostly to avoid staying at the party any longer. It had started to get old and she started to notice the novelty of being around Thaddeus wear off. She was tired and her feet hurt and she had a headache from the music and booze. All she wanted to do was find Bella and go back to the common room with her.

"I don't have to leave yet," Emma said.

"You want to dance then?" Nott asked, his arm moving from around Andy's waist to around Emma's.

"Emma!" Andromeda said her tone full of betrayal.

"Hey, you said no." Emma shrugged, walking off with Nott and leaving Andromeda all alone.

Ted had witnessed the whole thing but still hadn't decided whether Rodolphus was right or not. He walked past her, deciding he was partied out for the night and wanted to head back to his bed.

"Hey, Ted?" Andromeda called, stopping him in his tracks, "Do you think you could, maybe, walk me back to my dorm?"

Ted sighed turning around and nodding at her. He might as well. If he wasn't going to get the girl, that didn't mean he had to be upset about it.

Rodolphus, in the meantime, had somehow gotten Bellatrix back to the dungeons to the common room. He managed to almost carry her up the stairs to the door of her dorm room.

"You know, you never struck me as the overprotective sister type," Rodolphus said.

"So now you think you know all about me?"

"I'm learning."

"The only thing people know about me is that I'm scary." Bella said, leaning against the door.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm no walk in the park myself."

Bellatrix looked up and Rod and chuckled to herself, causing him to let out a soft laugh as well.

"You actually aren't as vile as I thought you were," she said.

"Neither are you," Rod reciprocated.

The two stood in silence for a short time before Bella pushed herself off the wall, leaning in to kiss him. He realized just what she was doing and held her shoulders, stopping her from coming any closer.

"Not here," Rod said, "Not now. You're drunk. Maybe we should do this another time."

Bella opened her eyes, which were now full of hurt before pursing her lips. Before turning and opening the door to her dorm and slamming it shut in Rod's face. Rod sighed, walking down the stairs and walking up another flight to get to his dorm, closing the door just as Ted and Andromeda got to the door of the common room.

The stood outside the common room in uncomfortable silence before Ted spoke.

"You never wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me, did you?" He accused, the hurt evident in his voice.

"Yes, I did," Andromeda said.

"No, you didn't."

Andromeda chewed on her lip guiltily. "Well… no, not _really_ but–"

"Then that's all you had to tell me," Ted said, Andromeda looking down in shame at his words. "I understand where you come from and how your life is but, really, have you always been so selfish?!"

Andromeda refused to look at him, her answer caught in her throat.

"Yes…" She replied her voice little more than a whisper.

"You know, just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like shit, Andromeda." He could feel every ounce of hurt and frustration from the last few days come rushing out of him as his mouth refused to stop the tidal wave of word vomit. "I really liked you, Andy. I defended you when people called you shallow, I helped you out when you asked me to, I learned Herbology for you! And you blow me off so you can spend a party that I helped you get to with Thaddeus Nott and I really–"

Ted was cut off by Andromeda grabbing his chin and turning his face toward her, kissing him. Ted's heart was in his throat by the end of it, looking at Andromeda absolutely speechless as she turned around and opened the Slytherin common room, turning back one more time to glance at Ted before closing the door. Ted felt a wide grin spread across his face as he began walking down the hallway, letting out a loud holler of victory. He was back in the game.


	7. Chapter 7

The week after the party in the vanishing room, it was like life was turned upside down. Things between Andromeda and Ted were better than ever. The tutoring sessions took slight turns from the educational and soon turned more into secret dates under the assumption that Ted was helping Andy with Herbology. Things were near perfect… until Ted heard about what was going on between Rodolphus and Bellatrix.

Things between the two of them headed south shortly after the mishap when Rod walked Bellatrix to her dorm. Bella was avoiding Rodolphus like the plague and any time the two did cross paths, Rod was met with cold silence and a glare that could kill.

After another cold shoulder from Bellatrix at dinner, Rodolphus was cornered at the Slytherin table by Amycus and Ted.

"What happened?" Ted asked, turning to watch as Bellatrix stormed out of the Great Hall. "Everything was fine between you two. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything to her. She was too drunk."

"The plan was working, Lestrange," Amycus said, "everything was literally falling into place."

"What do you two care anyway? I thought Tonks wanted out," Rodolphus said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"That was… that was before Andromeda kissed me."

Rodolphus' eyebrows raised in surprise. The little badger took his advice that night. He was impressed… maybe even a little proud. "Really?"

"Yeah, outside the common room when I walked her to her dorm," Ted said, almost bashfully, "which is why we can't stop now."

"Well, as I'm sure you noticed, I am not exactly in Bellatrix Black's good graces."

"I talked to Alecto about that," Amycus said.

"And?"

"'Hates him with the fury of a thousand Fiendfyre curses' was a direct quote from Bellatrix, I believe," Amycus said.

"That's very comforting," Rodolphus said, sitting back and running his hand through his hair. He sighed deeply and wondered whether it was time to give up. It didn't matter to him, really. He hated Nott as much as anyone else did and Ted was already getting the girl, if they were sneaky about it, they wouldn't have to worry about Bellatrix catching on.

And what did it matter that Rodolphus might have started to like Bellatrix?

"We don't know that she totally hates him now," Ted said, his tone optimistic, "she might just need a day or two to cool off…"

Rod sighed again, his eyes wandering back to the doors of the Great Hall, as if Bellatrix would still be there. For his sake, he hoped Ted was right.

* * *

The sound of Andromeda's quill scratching her parchment was the only sound around her in the small corner of the library where she was secluded. Her brow was furrowed in frustration as she crumpled the parchment and began another attempt at her Herbology essay.

"Look at you, being all studious," a voice came from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Thaddeus!" she said, after suffering the consequential hushing from the librarian, "hi."

"What are you working on?" he asked, pulling the chair next to her a little too close for her preference.

"Herbology essay," Andromeda said, rolling out a new piece of parchment and dipping her quill back into her ink.

"I wanted to talk to you about Slughorn's party."

Andromeda let out a sigh of exasperation. She knew he was going to ask this. The Slug Club party was fast approaching and was the biggest party of the year for most students. Andy had expected on getting her own invitation to it since she was in said club but the invitations hadn't even been sent out yet and Thaddeus was already trying to talk her into being his date?

"Look, I can't go if Bella doesn't want to go. She likes to keep an eye on me, remember?"

"Don't worry about that," Thaddeus said smugly, "your sister _is_ going."

"Since when?" Andromeda asked, abandoning her essay and looking up at him, "She's never gone to a Slug Club party before."

"I'm taking care of it," Thaddeus said with a wink before standing up and sauntering away, leaving Andromeda puzzled at the table.

He left the library and made his way down to the quidditch pitch, a full pouch of galleons hanging heavy on his hip. Just as he suspected, Rodolphus was down there with his broom, sitting on the sides and polishing the handle.

"Oi, Lestrange!" Thaddeus called as he approached. Rodolphus looked up and let out a sigh.

"What do you want?"

Thaddeus pulled the pouch of galleons from his pocket and tossed it at Rodolphus.

"That's a hundred and fifty galleons in there. It should cover anything necessary to get Bellatrix to go to the Slug Club party with you."

Rodolphus looked from the pouch of money back to Thaddeus and pushed it off his lap, returning his attention back to his broom.

"Forget it, Nott, I'm sick of playing this game."

Thaddeus was surprised. This had been the first time that Rodolphus had refused him outright. He took a deep breath before reaching into his pocket to get another pouch of galleons out, counting out fifty more.

"Fine. Two hundred. You sick of that?"

Rodolphus looked up and Thaddeus standing above him, arm reached out with a palm full of gold. His conscience nagged at him from the back of his mind not to take it if he did care as much about Bellatrix as he thought. But Bellatrix wouldn't have to know about this. She didn't have to know that he got the money from someone else. And maybe Andromeda and Nott would fall out on their own with nothing to do with this plot so that she could be with Ted without consequences to Rodolphus.

"Fine." Rod said, accepting the money into the already heavy pouch. It was as if the weight of the money added to the weight of this plot that already sat on his conscience. He watched Thaddeus walk away as he pocketed the money and went back to polishing his broom, thinking of a way to get back on Bellatrix's good side.


	8. Chapter 8

_**a/n: apologies for updates being few and far between. i'm truly trying to get back into the swing of things since i've got about a month before the semester starts again. apologies, also, for this chapter being a bit short. since i'm still trying to rebuild the outline of this story i'm not quite sure of the direction i've decided to take as of yet. thanks for your patience x**_

* * *

The library was as quiet as ever as Bellatrix sat in her usual corner during dinner. In fact, she had begun spending a lot more time in the library ever since the incident with the party in the Vanishing Room. Her reputation was all but trashed. Not only did she have a raging hangover the next morning, people were _still_ going on about how sloshed she was and her little stunt on the table. Everywhere she went, she was subjected to whistles and jeers from peers who witnessed her little intoxicated display that night. It was mortifying… but not as mortifying as Rodolphus rejecting her after walking her back to her dorm. Bellatrix tried to downplay it, she really did, but she could not deny the fact that it had stung quite a bit. It reminded her why she never warmed up to anyone in the first place. That wasn't going to be a problem anymore, however, seeing as Bellatrix had decided that she would freeze Rodolphus out once and for all.

Or so she thought.

She curled her feet up underneath her body on the armchair and prepared to spend a few hours blocking out whatever was going on… but she couldn't seem to find a way to block out the thoughts in her mind. She had been thinking about Rodolphus since the night of the party and she couldn't decide whether she was at him or hurt by what he had done, not that she would let anybody know about it. She tried and tried to get back to the book in her lap but she just couldn't. What she had done while she was intoxicated was something she could get over but what Rodolphus did to her was such a blow to her pride that she couldn't get it out of her head. How stupid of her to let herself get so invested in someone who was just going to drop her at a moment's notice, and even stupider for her to have tried to act on it.

It was only a matter of time before she would have to see him again. They were in potions together and they were partners for the final… but just because she had to see him didn't mean she wanted to. And it didn't mean she was happy about it, either.

She walked into potions class and found Rodolphus sitting in the seat next to her usual spot. Suddenly feeling her blood boil, she all but stomped over and dropped her things, sitting in the seat beside him.

"Someone's in a bad mood today," Rodolphus said, cockiness in his tone.

"Someone didn't want to have to work with a numbskull all class," Bellatrix retorted.

Rod scoffed beside her as Slughorn announced that this class would be a work day dedicated to their potions final and what they were going to do. Seeing as this would be one of the last time they met as a class to discuss it, they had to use their time wisely. This final was their last final before their NEWTs, which meant that this would be good practice for when they were to actually take their NEWT exams.

"Still set on doing that Polyjuice, princess?" Rod asked, forgetting that he needed to be on her good side. There was no way the two of them would end up agreeing if Rodolphus kept up his shit.

Bellatrix was quiet. Truthfully, she wasn't sure she wanted to do a Polyjuice potion anymore. It would take too long a time to brew and it meant that she and Rodolphus would have to see each other out of class… often. She didn't want to have to constantly check on the potion brewing because Rodolphus decided he didn't want to. Like hell she was doing all the work for the grade and he would lie in it.

"I… I decided that what you said might have been correct. That we don't have much time to waste on preparing a high maintenance potion like a Polyjuice," Bellatrix said, trying her hardest not to sound like she was giving up. "What… what did you have in mind?"

Rodolphus was taken aback by how she wanted to know about his opinion of the assignment. Had Rod just gone to a parallel universe? He would have thought that she didn't want anything to do with him since Saturday night.

"I say we brew a Drought of Peace," Rodolphus said, "It was on the list of recommended potions for the final and it's easy enough to do so that we can get high enough marks."

Bellatrix about it for a second. As much as she wanted to brew a much more complicated potion, the Drought of Peace, while still a high maintenance potion, didn't require as much maintenance as other potions, which meant that they didn't have to see each other so often. Just once to brew the potion.

"That's fine," she said, finally submitting, "Look up the instructions and we'll get together to… gather the ingredients or something outside of class today or something."

Rodolphus flipped through his Potions textbook while Bellatrix watched, the silence between them growing awkward.

"I found it… powdered moonstone, syrup of hellbore, powdered unicorn horn, powdered porcupine quills..."

"That doesn't sound so bad, there are only four ingredients."

"It's quite time consuming, though. Everything needs to be added in correct amounts, stirred the correct way, the temperature needs to be exact. It's not an easy potion whatsoever."

"Then I guess it'll work, won't it?" Bellatrix asked, lifting an eyebrow at Rodolphus. It seemed this potion was right at the middle of both if their original ideas for their final.

"Shall we start gathering ingredients then, princess?" Rod asked, a smirking at the witch in front of him. He almost saw her lips twitch up into a smile before they set into a scowl, causing his own smirk to fall.

"Don't call me that," she said, walking to the cupboard in the back of the room to look through and see if the ingredients they needed were inside, Rod close behind. It took a few minutes of scouring but the two of them managed to get their hands on powdered porcupine quills and powdered moonstone. The unicorn horn and syrup of hellebore, however, they would need to look in a larger storage cupboard where the other potion ingredients were kept. They agreed to meet later on and class was dismissed.

As Bellatrix was packing up her things, she felt a bundle of something that wasn't in her bag to start with. Puzzled, she quickly dug through her schoolbag before pulling out a dozen or so blackcurrant licorice wands bundled together with a deep red ribbon. The gesture had taken her by surprise and she looked around, her eyes landing on Rodolphus leaning on the doorframe. He winked at her before walking out. She assumed this was meant to be a sort of apology, or as close to it as Rodolphus would have ever gotten, for the night of the party. She stuffed the sweets back into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she walked out of class, the faintest hint of a smile on her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: yoooooo super huge apologies for the months without updating. muse for this fic has come and gone and, after a busy semester, i've suffered such a terrible inspiration dry spell. i'm hoping to get back on track but i still don't have a clear update schedule for this story. either way, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Ted!" Andromeda shouted as she nearly pounced on the Hufflepuff sitting on the grass. They were at their usual meeting place by the greenhouses, where they usually couldn't be seen together. Ted dropped the book he had been reading and turned to smile at the dark-haired angel that was now leaning down onto him.

"Good morning, Andy," Ted greeted her, "ready for some Herbology?"

"Do we have to?" Andy pouted, moving to sit next to Ted on the grass, "can't we take a break today? I'm bored of plants."

"And you think I'm not?" Ted asked, picking his book up to close it nonetheless. The truth is, he'd been waiting on a day where Andy wouldn't want to study, and they could just take a break and hang out together. It seemed that, at long last, his silent prayers had been answered. "And what would you rather do today than study?"

" _Anything_ , Ted," Andy said, almost exasperated at his question, "I figured it was a given considering that I hate Herbology."

"It's not _that_ bad. I'm finding it rather useful, actually. Tutoring you makes me wish I had paid more attention in class."

After another minute or two of bickering, Andromeda fell onto her back in defeat. Ted followed suit soon after, the two of them laying on their backs looking up at the sky as the sounds of the school surrounded them. The water of the lake lapping at the muddy shores, the sounds of several conversations happening around the courtyard just out of their view, the wind blowing through the trees and The Womping Willow knocking birds out of the air. It was all rather peaceful, and Ted sighed gratefully, turning his head to find Andromeda looking back at him.

"Can I help you?" Ted asked, lifting an eyebrow at her in question.

"You've heard of Slughorn's parties, right?"

"The Slug Club parties? What about them?"

Ted had heard of these parties but had never once been invited to them. He heard that Slughorn liked to "collect" students that he thought were going to have a lot of influence when they left school. This included anyone part of The Sacred Twenty-Eight families or people in good standing with family members in high places. It's what formed the Slug Club and Ted had no desire to be a part of their circle of nepotism. Though it wasn't like Ted would ever have the opportunity to turn an offer down. Ted was a Muggleborn and, truly, there was no way for any Muggleborn to get ahead in ways that children of pure families could. He was worth nothing to Slughorn.

Ted also didn't like the idea of being "collected." Just the thought made his skin crawl.

"Ted?" Andromeda snapped her fingers in front of his eyes to catch his attention. "Did you hear me at all?"

"Sorry, what?" Ted had been distracted by a horrifying thought of Slughorn keeping students shrunken in glass jars along a shelf in his office. The idea sent shivers down his spine.

"The Slug Club party is coming up and I wanted to know if you'd like to be my date."

Ted frowned in silent contemplation. He truly never had any desire to go to one of the Slug Club parties, especially if those Slughorn wanted to get buddy-buddy with were Slytherins, as most of them were. There were people like Regulus Black, who wasn't all that terrible, and the Prewett brothers, who were more jokesters than full on bullies, but the Slug Club also included people like Thaddeus Nott and Emma Vanity and Alecto Carrow. People that made Ted's life a living hell some days and he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to spend a whole evening pretending that he thought he was worth as much as they were.

Ted sat up in the grass, bits of green clinging to his school cloak.

"I… um," Ted stammered. "When is it, exactly?"

"Why, are you suddenly going to be busy?" Andromeda asked, sitting up as well.

"It isn't that," Ted said, hesitant to explain to her exactly what he felt, "it's just that…"

"Look, if you're worried about Bellatrix, it's fine. You can say you're there with Amycus or something if anyone asks."

"It's not just Bellatrix either," Ted said, "I just don't know if I would be… comfortable there, you know? I'm not like… you people."

"You _people_?" There was a slight tinge of hurt in Andy's voice at his generalization and Ted knew at once that he had made a mistake. He watched her get up, panic setting in as he tried to stammer out an explanation that he really didn't have.

"You know I'm not like them," Andy said, gathering her things. At her words, his panic turned into hurt as well, Andromeda clearly not understanding his situation.

"That isn't what I meant. You know what I mean when I say I'm not like _you_ ," Ted said as he began to stand as well, "you're asking me to go with you to a party where majority of the other attendees think my blood makes me lower than dirt. I'm sorry if you think my being uncomfortable about it is offensive but I've dealt with much worse throughout my life, Andromeda."

"If that's how you feel than maybe I'll make it easier on the both of us and go with Thaddeus instead," Andy said. Ted felt his chest ache at her words, as if they had stabbed him through the heart.

"If that's how petty you want to be about this, then fine. I don't care."

Ted gathered his things and slung his bookbag over his arm, stomping up the hill to the castle and leaving Andromeda, dumbstruck, by the greenhouses.

* * *

The Great Hall was full of chatter that morning as Rod sat at the Slytherin table waiting for Bellatrix. The two of them were to begin working on their potion that day and he was trying to see if he could find her familiar head of curly hair among the mass of students in the crowd.

He was about to get up and head to the common room to see if he could bump into her on her way there when a bag was thrown onto the table in front of him, the sound of glass vials clinking together. He looked up and saw Bellatrix standing above him.

"Took you long enough, princess," he said, his lips pulling up into his ever-present smirk. He could have sworn he saw the corner of her lip twitch, almost pulling up into a smirk of her own. It seemed that the sweets he had left in her bag as an apology worked and he had finally melted that layer of ice that coated her personality. It seemed he may thaw the ice queen yet.

"I've found half of the ingredients in the potions cupboard," Bella said, taking a seat across from him and pulling out the two vials she did have. "We're going to need to find the powdered moonstone and the syrup of hellebore, though. I didn't manage to find any."

"Sounds like a trip to Hogsmeade is in order, isn't it?"

Bella looked at him almost confused as she placed the glass jars of powdered porcupine quills and unicorn horn back into her bag. She almost looked skeptical about agreeing to an outing with him.

"There's an apothecary in Hogsmeade? Where we can buy the ingredients we're missing?" Rod said, lifting an eyebrow at her. He saw her turn slightly pink at his explanation, no doubt debunking a suspicion she had about his motives for taking her to Hogsmeade. "Did you honestly think I had anything else but _work_ on my mind?"

Rod watched as Bella rolled her eyes, something he was all too familiar with at this point, and got up to leave.

"Meet me in the entrance hall at noon. No messing around, Lestrange."

The ice queen had returned but Rod was more than confident that he had the means to thaw her out completely and warm her up to him. He chuckled to himself as he watched her walk out of the Great Hall, a group of Hufflepuffs parting like the Red Sea to allow her to pass, before getting up and making his own way out.


End file.
